parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Odette White and the Seven Mens
The Little Lost Princess Disney's Movie Spoof of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Cast *Snow White - Odette (The Swan Princess) *The Prince - Derek (The Swan Princess) *The Evil Queen - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Evil Queen as The Old Hag - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Doc - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Grumpy - Homer Simpsons (The Simpsons) *Happy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Sleepy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bashful - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy and The Cleveland Show) *Sneezy - Abraham Simpson (The Simpsons) *Dopey - Stewie (Family Guy) *Magic Mirror - Wuya as a Ghost Form (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Huntsman - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Chapter *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 2 - Frollo's Magic Mirror (Wuya as a Ghost Form) *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 3 - Odette Meet Derek ("I'm Wishing/One Song") *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 4 - Frollo's Dark Demand *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 5 - In the Woods/Odette Runs Away *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 6 - Odette's Forest Mens/"With a Smile and a Song" *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 7 - Odette Discovers a Cottage *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 9 - Meet The Men's ("Heigh-Ho") *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 10 - Odette Explores Upstair *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 11 - The Men's Return Home *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 12 - Searching The Cottage (Part 1) *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 13 - Searching The Cottage (Part 2) *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 14 - The Men's Discovers Odette *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 15 - Odette Meet The Men's *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 16 - Supper Not Ready Yet *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 17 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Men's Washing Song)"/"With a Music in Your Soup" *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 18 - Deceived/Frollo Disguised Himself *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 19 - The Men's Yodel Song *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 20 - Someday My Prince Will Come *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 21 - Bedtime at the The Men's Cottage *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 22 - The Horned King's Evil Plan *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 23 - The Animal's Leaves For Work *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 24 - The Horned King Meet Odette *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 25 - A Race Against Time *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 26 - Odette's Death and Funeral *Odette White and the Seven Mens Part 27 - Finale Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Snow White Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:The Little Lost Princess Disney